Remembering Our Past
by watchdoin
Summary: A phatie one shot.One night two people remember their past which brought them closer together to where they are now. Rated to be safe.


23 year old Phineas Flynn was preparing dinner for his girlfriend. Although after tonight he was hoping she would be his fiancé. That's right. He would be proposing to her tonight. He was hoping she would accept so they could live out the rest of their lives together. He loved her and was pretty sure she felt the same way.

*_doorbell rings*_

When Phineas answered the door he was not expecting his beautiful girlfriend of now 7 years to be standing at the door in a strapless blue dress that went just past her knees and matching heels. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped just above her waist. She looked like an angel to him.

"Hey. Happy 7th anniversary!" Phineas greeted her," You look absolutely amazing tonight."

She blushed slightly," Thank you. So do you."

"Really? I don't think so. Nowhere near you anyway."

"Thanks. Anyway can I come in?"

Phineas finally realized that he hadn't even let her in yet. Embarrassed, he moved aside to let her in.

Since dinner wasn't going to be ready for another hour or so they decided to do the usual at his house. Cuddle on the couch and talk. They would talk about anything while sharing a few kisses in between. Phineas, he could tell her anything and vice versa.

"Okay, so dinner should be ready in about an hour so whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know maybe talk."

"Okay about what?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's the question?"

"Well, you know we have been together for seven years right Phineas?"

"Yeah why?"

"Since we've been together for so long does it ever bother you how we aren't very romantic with each other at all? I mean we hold hands and kiss but we've never done anything like that in public."

"No."

"Phineas what do you mean by no?"

"It's my answer to your question. It doesn't bother me one bit. But do you want to?"

"I really don't know. I like the way we are right now but it couldn't hurt to try something new and change it a bit."

"Yeah I guess."

"That's a relief. I was having these thoughts that you would say it did bother you and then we …"

While she went on Phineas was getting tired of hearing these negative things so instead he cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised but immediately started to kiss back. After a while it turned out to be a heated make out session which does not happen often. Then it was finally broken off by Phineas.

"Phineas, that's got to be the best way to shut me up."

Phineas just laughed and just said, "Sure whatever you say. I kinda had to do something, you were starting to sound like Candace when she was fretting over Jeremy that summer."

"Yeah, I guess I was." She looks around the room before speaking and says, "Isn't it weird that our moms were friends before we were even born?"

Phineas thinks about this for a minute before answering, "Not really. If they never met then we wouldn't have met so I wouldn't have had someone to come to my first birthday party and no one as my best friend."

"Yeah I guess. And we were too young to even remember it. My mom said that the day we met we were meant to be together forever. I guess I was kinda young to feel that way so I was like "EW! Gross!" and now look at us. We're cuddling with each other on the couch."

Phineas gets up and leaves the room but quickly returns with a couple photo albums. "Hey, look what I got."

They looked through the pictures one by one remembering their past. They just finished the first album and at that moment the timer went off signaling the two that dinner was ready. Over dinner they continued to talk.

"Hey remember when we first started preschool? The teachers never separated us at all."  
"I know. What about how we never played with anyone else but ourselves. We would only play with the building blocks and Lego and we wouldn't let anyone else play with us."

"Yeah I remember that. Preschool was awesome. But kindergarten was fun too. Since we met Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Gretchen, Adyson, and Django."

Katie was silent for a moment until saying, "Then after that was elementary where we met the rest of the gang. Phineas, it was in the second grade that I realized I had a crush on you. But we were no longer best friends since you had Ferb and Isabella. I felt so sad and lonely. Then Ferb became your brother and Isabella and you became closer so pretty soon we acted like we never knew each other. You probably never even knew that Isabella liked you considering you missed all her hints that summer. But then came middle school and my heart got broken even more than before. You wanna know why? You started to return her feelings and you guys started dating. I started to act like I hated you because I missed you. You didn't even care that I wasn't the cheerful optimistic girl I was anymore. But others did, like everyone but you two." At this point she couldn't help it but burst into tears and ran to his bedroom and locked the door.

Phineas followed her and from outside the door he apologized, "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I abandoned you only because I had a crush on you too and I started dating Isabella to get over you and I wanted to make sure you liked me back."

"So did you really like Isabella?" she asked still angry at him.

"Yeah. But that's in the past. It's over now. Isabella moved away in the ninth grade and you and I got closer again. All my old feelings for you returned but in a stronger way. I really do love you. More than I have ever liked Isabella. I don't say it often but I love you a lot."

"You really mean it Phineas? You love me?" Katie asked and at the same time opening the door.

"Of course I do. I would choose you over Isabella any day." Knowing he was sincere she smiled a little.

"Oh really prove it."

"Okay," He kneeled on one knee and opened a little box revealing a diamond ring with little emeralds along the side and looked into her green eyes, "Katie, I really do love you. So will you marry me? Please say yes."

Katie looked into his big blue eyes and said one word before tackling him in a great big hug knocking them both on the bed, "Yes."

"So when's the wedding?" she asked when Phineas slid the ring on her finger. For the rest of the night they just laid next to each other on the bed doing nothing but talking.

"I don't know how about like in 3 months? Is that good?"

"It's fine."

"Wanna know what's kinda funny?"

"No. What is it?"

"How I left you for Isabella to get over you and now I can't get enough of you." Saying those words caused Katie to laugh and kiss her fiancé fully on the lips.

When they broke from the kiss Phineas said, "Remember the day we got together? It seems just like yesterday."

"That was probably one of the best days ever."

"It never would have happened if they never paired us up for that class assignment. Since we got together a week later."

"Oh yeah Phineas guess who I met at the grocery store a few days ago?"

"I don't know. Who?"

"I saw Isabella."

"What really?"

"Yeah she's back in Danville. She told me that she moved here to find a job. And I told her to come over anytime."

"Oh okay. So you wanna move in together before the wedding or after? I'm just asking."

"I think before. So you know, we'll get used to living together."

"That's what I want to."

"Have you ever heard of the 4 bases of a relationship?"

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

"Which base do you think we're on?"

"Umm, I don't know."

Katie giggled at his confusion. "You don't know what each base is do you?"

"Nope."

"You want to know?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Okay. First base is just your normal kissing. Second base is more touchy feely if you know what I mean,"

Phineas just nods his head to show he's with her so far.

"Third and fourth base is….. I don't know if I should say it."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Fine third is oral and fourth is you should be able to figure that out."

It takes a few seconds for Phineas to get it. When he finally figures it out he looks at her and blushes and says so quietly that Katie barely heard him, "I don't think we've gone past first."

Katie smirks at him. "What about when we're married? We're gonna go all the way right?"

Only if you want to."

"You know we're probably the only couple who hasn't gone that far yet giving that we've been together this long."

"Yeah I guess so."Phineas yawns and says,"I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed,it's pretty late afterall. You staying here tonight?"

Katie glances at the clock and realizes how late it really is. "You know what I think I will stay over. Can I sleep with you?"

"S-sure if y-you w-want to," Phineas manages to stutter out,"it's just that we've never slept together before in the same bed."

"Is there anything I can change into? I don't really want to sleep in this dress."

"I understand except I'm not sure what I have that you can wear. But you know I think I have some of Candace's clothes here. She visits sometimes with Jeremy and she left some clothes the last time she was here."With that Phineas leads her down to one of the guest rooms and she finds a pale blue tank top and some shorts and decides to wear them for the night.

While Phineas was cleaning up the rest of Candace's belongings Katie was getting changed in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Phineas however had no idea she was in there and accidently walks in on her when she was taking off her dress leaving her in just a strapless bra and underwear. His eyes literally pop out of his head and he blushes at what he sees. Katie was about to put on the shorts when she turns around and sees her very suprised fiancé looking at her. Both of them really embarrased at what just happened.

"Oh my god, I had no idea that you were in here. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I guess it's kinda my fault too. I mean I should have locked the door."

"No, I should have knocked first instead of barging in."

After they both went to the bed. But Katie says something to him first."You know if we're going to get married then you should get used to me like this. Besides why were you so shocked, you've seen me in a bikini before."

"I know and you look really good in one too. It's just that it caught me off guard."

"Oh, okay. Well, good night and I love you."she says as she drifts off to sleep with their arms around each other.

"I love you too,"Phineas kisses her,"More than you can imagine."

And that was how they slept through the night. With their arms around each other.

**I am done my first Phatie fan fic. I really like this pairing so I might make more.**


End file.
